Into the Shadows
by DesolationDeath
Summary: He has lived in the shadows his how life. He has grown strong with no one's help. He is the lone wolf of the pack. The shadows are his only life they are his everything. I suck at Summaries just try it out


It's my first fic Tell me what you think and how I can improve I'm always open to criticism.

If you have any good stories I want you to tell me so I can read them.

If anybody wants a good fanfiction search up Line464d or GemNika both are amazing authors but they write mainly Fairy Tail.

He has lived in the shadows his how life. He has grown strong with no one's help. He is the lone wolf of the pack. The shadows are his only life they are his everything.

The alley is dark, damp, humid and mouldy. The shadows are everywhere there is no light. The light was extinguished long ago when the prime minister came to power. The light of this alley was slowly sucked into the wormhole of destruction it was a long arduous battle but there was only ever going to be one winner darkness or the light.

There was never any chance for the light but that did not matter because someone something grew out of the shadows.

The man who had no name looked down to the crowded streets below there was not an innocent soul to be seen. The stench of alcohol was thick in the air but it did not matter nothing mattered to him as long as the job was completed.

He turned around and slid himself up to the peak of the roof look into the blackness. The pale silver eye pierced all but saw nothing, the inky jet black eye saw through all.

He spun his head in a quick 180 see through the darkness that surrounded him looking for any sign of movement. He saw none.

He slid slowly back down to the edge of the roof. He swivelled his eyes up and down the street. He saw where a support beam for a structure crossed precariously from one roof to another.

He took of like a bullet from a gun speeding across the rooftops. He slid under a pipe before jumping to the next building. All who looked could not see but a fleeting shadow.

He launched himself above a box sliding on top of it before slipping off the edge his feet jarring at the impact he propelled himself to the next building not quite making the jump.

He slammed into the wall hands trying to grip something that was never there.

He pushed his feet against the wall before hurling himself back the way he came.

His agile fingers slipped quickly into his pouch before grabbing out a three pronged barbed device.

He stabbed the device into the wall he let himself slide down the wall using the device as his only hold he launched himself up quickly removing the device from the wall he then stabbed it in the corner of the roof before hauling himself up.

The device was called the claw he had made it himself to help in his climbing. He flung himself onto the next wall stabbing in the claw before hauling himself up.

He crouched down before slowly inching to the crossing. He cast a quick look around he glimpsed no signs of movement so he slowly inched across the beam at a steady pace.

Once he reached the other side he slowly removed a small crowbar from his belt that he stabbed in the gap between the window and the window frame. He inched the window open slightly before lowing himself down to take a look.

He peeked through the gap seeing his prize in the middle of the room with a steel cage around it was a white gold necklace with small diamonds throughout the chain making it sparkle whenever the light of a torch touched it. There was also a pendant with a large exquisitely cut pink diamond. Sitting next to it.

He looked around and saw 4 guards 2 were with swords. The swords were dull in colour and looked like they had no life left their edges were tarnished with cuts and faults caused by previous battles.

The other were archers holding a bow that had seen better days they both looked like they were held together by a small amount of string and glue.

The swordsman were wandering around the room with torches the flames of them flicking at the shadows.

The archers were stationed higher up in the room one on a ledge looking below and another on a balcony wandering to each side to look below.

He inched the window up crawling through the small space before dropping to the ground below he looked like a wraith wrapped in darkness the real cause of nightmares.

He glimpsed up looking for a way to climb up to get rid of the 2 archers he saw the opportunity when 1 of the swordsman turned his back on him he saw it in the form of a steel ladder.

Like a wraith he moved in the shadows which concealed his every move up the ladder he went slowly climbing up the steel to reach his target as he reached the top he pulled out a thin line of steel wire attached to handles that sat perfectly in his palm.

As soon as he reached the top he moved grabbing the handles of the wire skating briskly along the balcony he the man in front his back to him he launched his hands past his victims head before pulling back quickly and viciously removing the breath of the man in front of him.

He slowly choked the light and hope out of the man before lowering his body to the ground. He ran to the edge of the balcony listening intently he heard loud banging.

His mind raced through all the possibilities but then found the most plausible one. They must know he's coming not wasting any more time h launched himself over the balcony. Grabbing a throwing knife he spun around in mid-air throwing his hand backwards then forwards in a quick explosive motion he let it fly.

He turned around again his pitch black cape billowing behind him he landing with a thud. He removed two more throwing knives launching them in quick succession at the two swordsman.

He didn't even bother checking he knew they were both dead he never missed.

He spun to look up just before a shape slammed into the ground a pool of blood around it the archer took a while to fall.

He screamed at himself not the time he looked around the room seeing crimson red everywhere from the archer's throat where the throwing knife had gone through a main artery causing the blood to be spurted for up to 10 metres.

He ran into the centre of the room quickly leaning down to pick the lock that held the steel cage in place.

He undid the lock he threw the guard off grabbing the necklace just as the door burst open with people running in like a flood. All wearing green with a silver faceguard showing just their eyes with slits.

He ran just on instinct running straight at the window smashing right threw it the shards of glass fell to the street below like mini deadly missiles made by gravity.

He jumped across the beam and flew across the roof leaving the invaders with four dead guards and a missing necklace worth millions.

He slowed down before jumping off a roof into an alley he walked into the crowd of people who all eyed him with interest but never seeing much because it was two crowded. When he deemed he had gone far enough and was out of harm's way he slid into a bar. The bar was crowded but not too crowded and there were plenty of shadows that made him happy. He waltzed slowly to the bar and ordered a drink of whiskey.

He snatched up the whiskey dropped some money on the bench before sitting at a table that was shrouded in shadows.

He sat in the corner for hours slowly watching time tick by every now and then he would order a drink he drank enough that he was buzzed but not impaired seriously.

He watched and waited before a pair walk in a one was a blond girl and a brown haired boy. He stared at the blonde for a while just observing her he noticed the boy carried himself like a country boy would he also kept talking about joining the empire.

The man handed the blonde a large sack full of money he said from killing danger beasts on the way.

The blonde picked it up before her eyes flicked to me she slowly flicked her head to the door. Before she stood up and left the tavern stating she would be back.

Mans pov

I lifted my self up slowly before walking out and quickly joining myself with the flowing crowd. I took the next left into a back alley. I gazed around quickly before running straight at the wall I ran halfway up the wall before plunging claw into the wall and using it as extra momentum to manoeuvre myself up onto the roof.

As I landed on the top I rolled away in a ball before somebody landed there with a loud crash.

I didn't even need to look to know it was the blonde girl in the tavern. "what do you want blondie and I do believe you should give that boy his money back I didn't think night raid stole". Instead of replying she just laughed before saying politely "we take what we can get and that was easier than stealing candy from a baby".

"so what is with the sinister cover over your face" the blonde said I just replied by snickering and saying "most people are scared of just my eyes if they saw my face they would just shit themselves".

"Then again I guess it is partially my job to scare people shitless" he mused mainly to himself. "So what's your name Mr sinister" the blonde whisper in a seductive tone. The response was a snicker and a brief wait before stating "my name is irrelevant Ms Night raid I believe yours is more important more money in it if I tell the imperials your appearance and your name they would give me stacks of gold". "The names Leone plus they would give you the money to then follow you back to where you came from and then it'd be straight to the torture chambers".

"Yes that would most likely happen but they could not catch me in the first place my names Luc Leone short for Lucifer (fallen archangel)".

Luc cast a glance around catching small flashes of movement took them a while he thought to himself. "Leone I believe it's time for both of us to leave don't want the empire to add a new teigu to their collection too soon do we".

"They will be here in 19 seconds I suggest getting out of here 17 seconds to go times a wasting" he stated quickly. Leone glanced around seeing nothing she just stated "no one's coming here I think you're losing it old man they wouldn't bother looking at the rooves anyway".

Leone got only a deep throaty chuckle from him "9 seconds been a while since somebody called me old considering I'm 23. 4 seconds left I will be seeing you later tonight then good luck on the job".

Luc turned around before glimpsing back and saying quickly "your information is wrong there is 7 guards not 9". Luc threw his cloak around him before dropping into the alley below quickly hiding in the shadows. Leone lost sight of him the second he jumped into the alley not taking in what she told him she didn't bother looking around instead she just turned around to gaze at the street filled with citizen.

Leones pov

What a fool truly believing in the 19 seconds. She turned around to see 9 shadows surrounding her on 3 sides leaving her back to the street. "well shit and here I thought he was joking" she mused.

"You're under arrest young lady for committing treason with a master thief captain Lahar of the personal imperial guards for general Budo". Wow man so young for a captain a shame I'll have to kill him.

"Hey boss man can you take your glasses of the purple tint killing my eyes".

No ones pov

The young man with purple glasses complied with request reaching up to remove the glasses before sliding them off. Just as he slid them off the blonde moved aiming for a true blow to try and force his bone in his nose up his nose into his brain. As her palm connected there was an earth shattering crunch. The nose bent in the most a way uncomfortable way the tip smashed into the nose while the nose being bent to the left side sitting flush against his face.

The blonde didn't stop to look at the damage she moved on activating her teigu she grew feral features her hair growing longer her nails turning to claws. Her face turned into one of an inhuman snarl she looked more like an animal then human.

She saw heard swords sliding out of their scabbard, knives clattering in the palms of hands together. She registered it in her mind but ignored it she just solely focused on her next opponent.

This one looked older than the captain he had a cleanly shaven face, chiselled features, brown hair, gold eyes he looked to be around 35 his eyes seemingly having seen the worst possible happen.

She took clumsy uncoordinated swipes at him having the strength and speed but not coordination or timing. He ducked a swipe before stepping inside her range and quickly kneeing her in the boob taking both her breathe away and leaning her in pain.

While the battle between two spirits was going on there was another one that both didn't notice.

It was a battle between shadows and Imperial guards. The rest of general Budos squad were fighting a man shrouded in darkness.

One swung his sword aiming to decapitate the shadows only to have his sword miss completely.

Luc had had enough these guys had chased him over the whole city never being the one for patience he had left them but they had always caught up to him eventually. They had nearly caught him earlier this morning when he had stolen the necklace.

He had enough of it so he decided he would finish them.

While they were preoccupied with Leone he snuck up behind them slowly before striking like a viper he jabbed a knife through the spine of the first one before the body had fallen he had moved on.

He rolled on the roof before standing up with a jump smashing his fist against the bottom of the man's jaw. The jaws clacked together with a smash causing the others to notice him.

There was a loud thud the man with his throat cut had finally fallen his neck facing the street his lifeblood spurting out over the roof onto the unsuspecting innocents below causing street wide panic. The crimson stream fell on top of the citizens causing many who were talking for their mouths to be filled with thick clots of the lifeblood of the soldier that did only as he was told.

Luc pulled out two short swords their silver blades glittering in the moonlight. They moved quickly in pace flowing smoothly in one cut he had decapitated the man he punched. Causing his crimson blood to squirt onto his squad mates.

To his worry none flinched they all just spat on the body before removing their weapons.

Okay here we go two dead captains incapacitated ones is busy that leaves five c'mon Luc what do you say move like flowing water, losing your balance means death, your weapons are only extensions of yourself.

He ducked a wild swing before sliding towards the man parrying a strike with one blade while the other licked through the man's genital area causing him to scream it was a heart wrenching scream.

Lucs blade licked at the fallen man piercing his lung he quickly removed his blade blocking another 2 strikes from the others.

The fallen warrior wanted to scream, cry or yell for help but he could do nothing his lungs were slowly filling up with blood all you could hear was a strangled gurgle.

Luc spun swinging a blade out aiming for the man's chest only to have it blocked.

Hu ducked down and spun again before stabbing his blade with all his might through the man's foot into the roof.

The man cussed and cursed tugging at the blade with all his might trying to remove it.

Ok Luc 3 dead 2 incapacitated 1 busy 3 left lets do this. Fast and quick.

His agile hands quickly pulled out a hollowed out bamboo pole with a dart inside of it and another one in his hand. He leapt back 6 foot before pulling the pipe to his mouth aiming at the exposed flesh of his neck and firing with a quick breathe and a large push out of the air the dart went flying.

He shoved the other dart into the pipe and fired again at the other guard, he dropped the pipe before picking up his short sword and running at his opponent hoping to get it over quick. His opponent did a horizontal sweep with his axe.

Luc ducked to the side before the man could change the direction of the axe he said "slow and cumbersome so slow stick with the sword" before he stabbed his sword straight through the forehead of the man passing through his skull like it was butter before piercing the brain causing the man to drop dead instantly.

He picked up his bamboo pipe before shoving it through his belt he then walked over the the man with his sword stuck through his foot.

He grabbed the handle of it yanking it upwards with force he stopped it before switching it around so the handle faced his foot and the tip of the blade was facing the soft underside of the man's head.

He quickly thrust up piercing the oesophagus of the man before continuing up and piercing his brain.

He slowly removed a soft cloth from a pouch before cleaning his swords of the blood so they sparkled in the light like stars. Oh man I hate cleaning getting all this blood off of me is going to be so troublesome.

As the cloth slowly soaked up all the blood he then let it drop to the floor resting in the blood of his fallen enemies.

He then walked over to the captain slowly taking his time enjoying the look of extreme pain on the captain's face.

He leaned over before and pulled the captains ear to his mouth and whispered "how did you find me so quickly, tell me this and I will take away the pain don't and I will add even more pain and give you a slow extremely painful death".

"So captain Lahar it's your choice". "Ok ok I'll tell you just end the pain we had an informant he said he was close to you he told us where you regularly drank where you went all your habits except he didn't know where you lived".

"There's a good boy now you can sleep". Luc grabbed a dart before lowering it to Lahar's hand before pricking it so it doesn't cause pain.

Lahar's eyelids grow heavy wanting to close his breathing slows down to a regular pace, he falls backwards luc quickly lunges and catches him before laying him down.

Lahar's breathing stops completely just as he closes his eyes to sleep never waking up again.

Luc get up before slowly walking over the edge of the roof looking to all the imperial guards below on the street, seeing the ladders were nearly there he throws a dart at the guard that was still battling Leone before he lunges away onto the rooftops going back into the darkness and fading away.

Leone

This was getting me nowhere it was always me attack he would brush it off like it was nothing more than a fly or he would attack and I would get knocked on my ass. Guess im going to have to hit him one hit is all I need then he's dead.

He swiped the sword straight down I dodged to the left jumping and then coming down aiming my fist at his face he blocked it with I grunt.

I just smirked lazily knowing I had won I then aimed a punch at his gut with my left while my right was holding his arms together. I got a solid hit on him before his eyes started closing I was wondering what was happening to him when he just fell straight on top of me.

I just picked him off of me and threw him to the floor with a thunk I then slapped him in the face before I saw a dart on his neck.

I picked out the dart inspecting it I quickly looked around seeing all the other guards dead with blood leaking everywhere.

Thoughts flashed through my head. Who did this? Why did they do this? The blood someone must have noticed it I have to leave quick!

I quickly grabbed the man's neck snapping it before putting the dart in a pocket.

I got up then fled the scene running to the base I had to tell everyone what happened.

Hmm Tatsumi thought to himself "I guess it's better sleeping out here than being dead somewhere or like some other people here".

He turns around to see a carriage pulled by two horses slowly coming towards him. He then heard a soft voice that was like honey coming out of the vehicle. "Stop the carriage" the guards' just reply by stopping the carriage and saying "again mistress".

A young blonde lady jumped out of the carriage she looked to be around 15 she had golden hair, with blue eyes like the sky. But what Tatsumi did not see was the darkness surrounding her all her hat and arrogance.

She ran over to Tatsumi before lowering down and whispering to him "do you have any money" then she replies to herself "of course not otherwise you wouldn't be here". "Well do you want to stay with us until you find somewhere else to stay?"

Hmm Tatsumi thought to himself should I stay or go I mean she might want money. "I have no money to give you" the only reply was a nod. Ok he thought I may as well go it's not like I'm going to be killed.

He flew over the rooftops jumping quickly and silently from one to another. He stopped at the edge of the forest where he couldn't pass any further on the roofs. He quickly jumped off the roof to the awaiting ground. He landed hard jarring his legs but ignoring the pain to roll so he didn't break his legs.

He launched himself up continuing on through the forest till he reached the perimeter of the house.

This one was going to be a tough one to crack "hmm guess I'll kill the guest and the mistress of the house leaving the guards that don't get in my way alive for Night raid to eliminate".

He ran at the wall while pulling out the claw he ran vertically up the wall before stabbing in the claw and hauling himself over the balcony.

He fell over the balcony unceremoniously with a thud. "Shit holy crap so loud a guards going to come guess he is one of the guards in my way".

He slid onto the opposite side of the balcony into the shadows waiting for a guard to appear. None did appear so he pushed himself up carefully making sure to make no sound.

He was slowly moving in a crouch towards the mistresses' door where two guards were standing dutifully at the door.

To his surprise the door opened revealing a blond haired lady with a diary. "Must be the mistress's time to examine the subjects".

She walked briskly past him the guards trailing her. "I'll take the guards first removing them from the equation before taking care of her".

He timed his steps with the guards still staying in the shadows inching his way closer to them.

He pounced stabbing his short swords through their spines to the other side of their body causing blood to spurt some hitting the mistress's gown trailing behind her tainting the silk crimson instead of violet.

He put on a burst of speed before the bodies hit the ground with a thud. The mistress turned her head just as the blade was coming down her mouth open wide enough to fit a whole cake in it. The sword struck through the flesh of her mouth piercing her tongue to come out the other side.

The blood erupted splashing his face in blood causing his black clothing to be coloured red.

He let the body fall to the ground creating a blood puddle around her there was no violet of the dress the colour was only red.

He sheathed his sword running down the corridor like hades himself was after him.

As he was sprinting along the hallway he glimpsed to the right. He saw night raid in all their glory standing on a webbing of some sort like spiders.

Not bothering about them he launched himself through the window smashing the glass. The shards raining upon the helpless guards below. He landed on top of one of them using him as a pillow he landed bringing them both down. He looked up seeing a guard attack with a sword. The guard slashed the sword vertically.

Luc rolled to the side quickly jumping to his feet as the sword descended where he had been. The sword continued on its path. The guard that was below Luc gave a quick short ear piercing scream before the sword ripped through his face splitting his head like a melon.

The blood exploded everywhere "fucking hell you little shit" the guard screamed at Luc while trying to remove his sword from the fallen guard.

Luc didn't care what the guard said as long as the guard died. He flipped one of his already bloodied swords out of the sheathe with a quick jolt of his hand.

Luc flew towards the guard stabbing the guard through his stomach to his spine. He removed the sword then looked up at night raid.

He nodded his head at Leone before sliding to the edge of the clearing and disappearing into the darkness.

There is an ear splitting crash of glass shattering. Leone looks there seeing a man covered in black in mid-air above the three guards. Gravity rips him out of the air forcing him to the ground. The man uses a guard as a pillow to land softly before rolling out of the way of a sword attack by another guard which continues on its way killing the guard that was beneath the man.

The man the removes a sword before running it through the guard who attacked him so the tip burst out the other side of the guard. Leone laughed at the man's antics knowing perfectly well it was the man from the tavern.

Mine the bubble gum pink haired girl aimed her teigu at the man. Just as her finger was going to push the trigger Leone pulled the gun away from the man before stating "he's a no one plus he is nearly the most wanted man in the capital".

"Is he more wanted than us" the large man in armour asked. "He is but they don't ever put up posters because nobody ever see him. There are some that do but by that time they are dead".

The man stopped and looked directly at Leone before nodding leaving the area and the remaining guard for them to deal with.

"Akame would you mind dealing with the last guard".

The black haired girl just responded by jumping backwards off the string and doing a back flip before landing. The wind rushed around her causing her jet black hair to flow freely in the breeze want to find a purpose.

"Eliminate" whispered the girl. The remaining guard charged with a battle cry sprinting towards the girl his sword up high for the killing blow.

The girl charged right past him. Only for his neck to split open and blood pour out. As he fell to the ground he muttered "a truly fitting ending for someone like me who is rotten to the core" before he stopped breathing and his eyes glazed over.

Luc was sprinting through the forest dodging the trees to the left and right. He stopped suddenly hearing the sound of laboured breathing up ahead. He continued slowly walking till he saw a clearing and a large building up ahead.

He crouched down before inching slowly towards the clearing. He stopped behind a tree peering slowly seeing a guard a blonde innocent looking girl and a brown haired boy.

The guard looked at the boy before saying "lady aria and I are going into the warehouse you must stop night raid". The boy looked at him before stating "what that's a death wish". The guard simply stated "I know but we need to save lady Aria".

Tatsumi stood there thinking the guard must just be plain stupid. There was a thud behind him before the temperature dropped. Leaving him to feel the murderous intent radiating off of the person behind him.

He spun around while ripping his sword out of his sheathe.

He got into a defensive stance while saying "guess I'm going to have to fight".

Akame stood there with emotionless eyes, before taking off like a bullet out of a gun

She was was in front of him before he could even blink. "not a target" echoed through the clearing.

She launched herself above him stepping on his head before using him to launch herself at the remaining guard.

Luc chuckled seeing what Akame had done.

Hoping to save Akame some time he pulled out a small throwing knife. He jumped out from behind the tree flinging the blade across at the guard's neck.

The guard opened fire letting the bullets rip through the air whistling towards Akame. Akame slipped to the left out of the bullets path. Running towards the guard as he brought the gun around aiming for Akame she dropped to the ground sliding towards him.

She ripped her sword from its sheathe. She slashed the guard's gun cutting it in half before turning swinging the blade around in a tight slash.

The small blade flew past Akames face just as it imbedded itself in the guards neck severing the ligaments on one side of his neck as it sliced straight through coming out the other side.

Murasame kept going slashing the guard in half as blood poured over Akame face from the slice through his neck.

The man's head was barely connected to his bloody neck as the top half of his body slammed into the hard ground. The plants already soaking up the blood draining the crimson liquid trying to obtain nutrients from the guard's lifeblood.

Luc walked into the clearing slowly clapping his hands. "Well done Akame well done" Akame only responded with "who are you".

Luc chuckled lightly before saying me "me a no one I'm just doing the world a service by killing her" he pointed to lady Aria.

Akame said "that is our job you can leave now".

Tatsumi looked stunned before screeching "have you guys completely forgotten about me".

Akame and Luc both turned around and gave him a death glare before saying at the same time "never interrupt a conversation again".

Akame and Luc then said "we will see who can kill her first whoever does wins".

Akame then quickly drew Murasame and started running towards the blond with unhuman speed. Luc simply reached into his pocket grabbing a green dart out and flicking his wrist sending the dart flying to the blond easily matching the speed of Akame.

The dart passed Akame before imbedding itself into lady Arias neck. The effect was instantaneous Aria went stiff falling backwards and slamming into the ground with a crack.

Tatsumi stood there shocked before his instincts kicked in he reacted by screaming "what did you do that for why did you kill an innocent".

Luc stared at him curiously before saying "so you don't know what they did". He then walked up to the warehouse punching the door quickly.

The door flew off its hinged flying backwards. "So tell me Tatsumi is it". "Yes that's my name but how did you know". "That's irrelevant but is this true innocence".

Tatsumi slowly walked up to the warehouse. He peeked slowly inside before shuddering and retching.

The smell itself was enough to destroy his nose but the sight was even worse. There was blood everywhere body that had been whipped and tortured. Before slowly dying from the diseases that everyone had.

He looked around slowly seeing blood splattering everywhere. There were disease ridden bodies stuck in cages. Bodies that had been skinned. Every kind of torture you could think of it had been done.

He stared into the cages before hearing his name "Tatsumi" he turned around seeing a bloodied Ieyasu. He ran over to the cage shoving the bars open wide. He picked Ieyasu up and asked "who did this to you".

"It was the blond bitch. She tortured sayo worse than me before Sayo disappeared she tortured hair because of her hair being smother than the blond bitch".

"its ok Sayo your ok we will save you". "its too late for me Tatsumi find Sayo protect her. What happened to blond bitch". "Ieyasu she is dead and I will make sure of it". "ok Tatsumi protect the village and Sayo but just for me kill blonde girl ok"." I will I promise I will kill her all for you just hang on".

Ieyasus eyes glazed over his breathing slowly stopped as his mind rested while his soul left his body to continue on a journey in the next world.

"Hey stranger" Akame asked "yes" was her reply "what did you do to her"?

"I gave her a poison that works much like the ones her mother used. It paralyses them before slowly eating there body from inside out as well as her dying from starvation and dehydration. It will be a slow and extremely painful death as payment for what she has done. I am the only person alive that knows the cure considering that I made it as a side experiment. I only use it for extreme cases or nutbags like her".

He smiled lightly before saying "it is extreme but some people just deserve it. She also nearly killed my apprentice".

"Ieyasu" both Akame and Luc spun around looking for danger before realising it was Tatsumi they turn to see him cradling someone in his arms.

It was a light brown eyed boy with an unruly mop of brown hair his eyes glazed and he wasn't breathing. Tatsumi turned around and said "save him you have to save him".

Akame stood there before saying "impossible the disease is incurable it he has the final stages of lubora it seems he kept himself alive by sheer willpower".

Luc stood there thinking before saying "what did you call that boy again". "He's my friend" Tatsumi said overwhelmed by grief "no you idiot his named" came the reply. "Ieyasu was his name" Tatsumi replied simply.

"I knew it she said to save someone named Ieyasu".


End file.
